


The Kobayashi Maru Incident or Why Jim Kirk Doesn't Believe In No-Win Scenarios.

by ginamc



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dominant!Spock, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt!Jim, M/M, Submissive!Kirk, Violence, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginamc/pseuds/ginamc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock discuss the Kobayashi Maru. Jim’s reasons for cheating aren’t quite what Spock expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kobayashi Maru Incident or Why Jim Kirk Doesn't Believe In No-Win Scenarios.

It wasn’t a discussion Jim had ever planned on having with anyone. It had just happened--kind of like his and Spock’s first sexual encounter. The latter had happened after the whole mess with Khan, Spock having ended his relationship with Uhura and in need of assurance that Jim was indeed alive. Four months into what most Vulcans (and most Humans, for that matter) would deem a committed relationship while in bed one night, Spock had asked why Jim had cheated on the Kobayashi Maru simulation.

“You were not required to defeat the scenario to be given a command,” Spock observed. “Thus you had no logical reason beyond ego to do so.”

The smile faded from Jim’s face and his tone serious, he replied, “I was 13. Frank was tired of dealing with me, so my mom thought it would be good for me to live with my aunt and uncle for a while. Within the week, she had me packed up and on a transport bound for Tarsus IV.”

Spock stiffened. Based on a few quick calculations, that placed Jim on the planet when--

Sensing through the bond that Spock knew where the story was headed, Jim dropped his gaze and continued, “They starved us and kept us awake for days at a time, forcing us to fight each other for the right to serve him. Kodos only wanted the strongest, the smartest. It was fight or die. It became instinctive after a while.” Jim tensed. “Eventually, Kodos realized that his selection process didn’t leave him with much of an army. So he started pairing us off, using the girls like incubators--the ones that had hit puberty anyway.”

Sighing, he continued, “Her name was Lenore. She was Kodos’ daughter. He held some grand match to determine which one of us would get the privilege of marrying and producing children with her. Young and foolish kid that I was, I was besotted with her. Her hair was like gold silk and her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of hazel. I can’t say that I regret that attraction because it kept me alive.”

He grinned wryly. “I didn’t win, but Kodos took a liking to me after that. Pissed off the guy that did win because Kodos treated me like the son he never had. I saw more death and suffering after that than I’ve seen since. I was there for every execution and every fight to the death held on Tarsus. I watched girls raped for the sick bastard’s entertainment and I watched so many of them--kids my age, most of them younger--literally waste away and starve to death. That, Spock, is why I don’t believe in no win scenarios. Because when, against all odds, you survive something like that, a three to one fight is nothing in comparison.”     

Spock studied his partner, his brows furrowed in thought, uncertain of how to respond to Jim’s revelation. The details did explain a great deal about the young Captain’s behavior patterns, including his martyr tendencies. It was almost as though--

“I’m trying to make up for all of the people I was forced to kill?” Jim offered with a wry grin. “Yeah. But no matter how close I get to evening the score, the blood on my hands isn’t ever going to go away.”

“Jim,” Spock murmured. “You did what was necessary to survive. You can’t be faulted for desiring survival over death.”

“But at what cost? If I hadn’t been such a coward, I would have done what needed to be done a hell of a lot sooner and spared at least a few dozen lives.”

Brushing his lips against Jim’s, he countered, “On the contrary, Jim, you are one of the most courageous individuals I have ever known. That you survived such an atrocity and continue to fight each day for what is right serves as evidence of that fact.”

Jim shook his head. “I appreciate the sentiment, Spock, but you and I both know better. I don’t fight for what’s right because I’m a good person. I fight for what’s right because it’s the only thing that keeps me sane.”

A growl of indignation rumbled in Spock’s chest, surprising Jim. “Desist in this defamation of your character.”

Before Jim could say another word, Spock’s fingers were connected to the psi points on his face and he gasped as images flooded his mind at lightening speed.

_Were you not a moral person, Jim, your choices would not affect you as they do. Command is a heavy burden and changes many of those who undertake it--often times not for the better. Yet, you continue to grow as an individual each day. You accept both the positive and negative experiences and don’t allow your failures to impede you from making the correct choice each time. You don’t allow others to dissuade you from doing what is right._

Through the meld, he felt Spock’s respect, gratitude, and most important, his love. He saw himself as Spock saw him--his greatest triumphs and his most painful mistakes. His gaze locked with Spock’s and he sucked in a sharp breath at the open affection in them.

_Everything about you is beautiful, my Jim, from your deep azure eyes to your unmatched compassion for others. I am exceedingly blessed to call you my t'hy'la._

Hot lips covered his in a rough, demanding kiss and a surge of lust raced through every nerve ending in his body as he groaned into Spock’s mouth, his fingers tangling in his lover’s dark locks to hold him there as he regained enough presence of mind to return the contact.

_Fuck,_ he whimpered. _God,  I love you. Love you so fucking much. Love what you do to me. Drive me fucking crazy. Wantyouwantyouwantyou. Christ, baby, need you. Need you to fuck me, Spock. Fucking please._

His body arched, his face contorted in a silent scream when he felt Spock’s mouth engulf his hard-as-steel cock before he even realized the man had moved. He couldn’t help the way his hips jerked forward at the utter bliss zinging through his body, couldn’t stop the thrust of his hips as his lover enthusiastically swallowed him whole until his nose brushed against blond curls.

_Jesus fucking Christ_ , he moaned. _Fuck yes, just like that. You like that, don’t you, baby? Shit, Spock, you look so fucking hot with your lips wrapped around my hard cock._

Jim felt rather than heard the growl around his cock and he nearly lost it right there. _God, baby, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna come and I don’t want to yet. Want you to fuck my ass while I come all over your hand._

He gasped at the loss of the molten heat of Spock’s mouth, the cool air sending a shiver up his spine. Before he could draw another breath, Spock lifted his legs upward, pressing them against his chest, as he slammed his cock into Jim’s tight channel. Jim cried out, heady pain and pleasure racing through his veins.

_Fuck, oh God, yes!_ he panted. _Fuck, yes, baby! Fuck me! God, fuck me hard and fast, baby. Fucking please, Spock. Bury that hard cock in my ass. Want you so bad. Fucking give it to me. God, don’t fucking stop!_

_Be silent_ , Spock hissed. _Or this will end before it has even begun._

A characteristic smirk crossed Jim’s lips at the implication. _You gonna come just from me talking? Always knew you were a kinky bastard._

With a growl, Spock’s lips covered his, effectively reducing even Jim’s thoughts to incoherent jibberish. A hot hand wrapped around his cock before he could stop it and he thrusted violently upward, his eyes rolling back into his head at the surprisingly slick pressure as Spock stroked him slowly, teasing him to the brink of sanity. _Fuck_ , he couldn’t breathe for how good it felt and his hips stuttered as a long thumb played with the head. Grasping the sheets to ground himself, he let go of his control and allowed himself to just feel.

_Move_ , he roared. _Move, damn you! Please, Spock! Fucking please!_

He sucked in a sharp breath as he was abruptly turned onto his stomach and a firm hand landed hard against his ass. A breathy groan slipped past his lips as he arched into the stinging pain.

_I did caution you against speaking_ , Spock murmured. _However, perhaps it would be more effective to deprive you of such things as you seem to take far greater pleasure in the punishment than the act that resulted in it._

Jim whimpered. _Please, Spock. Again, please._

He jumped at the pain and his cock twitched in excitement. _Harder!_

Spock pulled out and slammed back in at the same moment his hand made bruising contact with smooth Human skin.

_Spock!_ Jim screamed, feeling his release rip through him with the force of a hurricane. His heart missed a beat as he came hard, coating the sheets with his seed.

Not allowing Jim even a moment to recover, Spock pounded into him hard and fast, desperate gasps replacing steady breaths. His mouth watered as he studied the lush ass in front of him, pausing momentarily to nip at it before increasing his pace, burying his face into Jim’s neck, sucking and biting at the delicate pulse racing frantically beneath the skin.

With a possessive growl, he drove as far into Jim’s ass as he could go, his hands grasping the Human’s hips with all the strength that he possessed to hold him there. He came with his head thrown back, grunting in satisfied pleasure as he emptied into the Human’s raw channel. As he came down, he carefully eased himself out and collapsed onto the bed beside Jim, kissing his strong, dry lips.

_I love you._

_And I you._


End file.
